Legends:Sexos
thumb|180px|Um casal de seres [[Legends:Humano|Humanos, do sexo masculino (à esquerda) e fêmea (direita).]] A maioria dos seres na galáxia pertencem a um dos dois sexos, masculino ou feminino. No entanto, algumas espécies como os Hutts, podem adotar as características sexuais de ambos os sexos, sendo então classificados como hermafroditas. Outras espécies, como os X'Ting, mudam de gênero periodicamente, em ciclos hormonais. Algumas espécies exóticas possuem mais de dois sexos (os insectóides Xi'Dec possuem mais de 180 sexos diferentes, provavelmente devido a variações na genitália compatível). Finalmente, algumas espécies, como os Filordi, são assexuados, sendo capaz de se reproduzirem por conta própria. Os Fnessianos possuem um sexo previamente indocumentado, chamado Thos. Os Rakririanos também possuem um terceiro sexo, conhecida como zangões facilitadores. Hermafroditas Um número de espécies reproduzidas hermafrodicamente. Por exemplo, os Hutts são indivíduos que contêm órgãos reprodutivos masculino e feminino.Star Wars Encyclopedia Outros exemplos de espécies hermafroditas são os Pui-ui,''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', 1st ed., 427. os Verpine e os Strills. Outro exemplo de uma espécie hermafrodita são os Vratix. Um indivíduo Vratix pode assumir durante sua vida o papel de impregnador e gestador ("macho" e "fêmea"), dependendo de sua idade.X-Wing: The Bacta War Dimorfismo A maioria das espécies possuem características distintas que diferenciam os machos e as fêmeas. As fêmeas tendem a ter uma estrutura mais leve do que os machos, que geralmente possuem vozes mais grossas, com um tom mais alto e de qualidade tonal. As fêmeas da maioria das espécies mamíferas (e algumas espécies de répteis) podem ser distinguidas pelos seus seios. As práticas sociais também caracterizam as fêmeas, mostram como elas devem agir, a roupa que vestem e como elas dão importância para penteados nos seus cabelos (se é que a espécie possui cabelo). Os machos tendem a ser maiores, com ombros mais largos e as vozes mais grossas. Os machos possuem mais massa muscular e têm um melhor desempenho no trabalho manual do que as fêmeas, pois exige mais esforço físico. As práticas sociais dos homens é completamente diferente das mulheres, ambos se comportam de maneiras diferentes, usam roupas diferentes e até seu estilo de cabelo é considerado de certa forma "masculino", a fim de diferenciar ainda mais os machos das fêmeas. Os sexos dos Exargans são indeterminados em sua juventude, nela os machos e as fêmeas tinham características semelhantes. Em torno de seu aniversário de treze anos, o sexo de um Exargan começa a se desenvolver. Programação do gênero de droide thumb|250px|[[Legends:C-3PO|C-3PO sendo programado com uma personalidade masculina.]] Droides, especialmente aqueles com personalidades complexas e os que trabalham em estreita parceria com os seres orgânicos, tais como os droides de protocolo e os droides atromecânicos são muitas vezes programados para terem uma personalidade masculina ou feminina. Assim, mesmo os seres mecânicos podem ser designados geralmente como ele ou ela.The New Essential Guide to Characters Nos bastidores Em diversos jogos de Star Wars, é permitido ao jogador escolher o sexo do personagem principal, já que o personagem existe apenas naquele jogo. Personagens como o Rookie One, Jaden Korr, Revan e Exílio Jedi se enquadram nessa categoria. Desde que Star Wars tem uma história definitiva, publicações subseqüentes têm decidido o sexo desses personagens de Star Wars para dar continuidade à eles. Desde sua introdução, Rookie One,Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire Revan e Jaden Korr foram canonizados como do sexo masculino, e Exílio Jedi foi confirmado como feminino.The New Essential Guide to Droids Alguns jogos, como o Star Wars Galaxies, permite ao jogador escolher o sexo de um personagem controlado, que não terá uma continuidade. Embora estes personagens não sejam considerados canônicos, muitos dos eventos do jogo são. Os personagens que participam nestes eventos são referidos como "espaçadores" no Star Wars Wiki. Aparições *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' Fontes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' Notas e referências Veja também * * * * Categoria:Indivíduos por gênero Categoria:Sociedade e cultura